1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless local area networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to detecting an unauthorized station in a wireless local area network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers have traditionally communicated with each other through wired local area networks (“LANs”). However, with the increased demand for mobile computers such as laptops, personal digital assistants, and the like, wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) have developed as a way for computers to communicate with each other through transmissions over a wireless medium using radio signals, infrared signals, and the like.
In order to promote interoperability of WLANs with each other and with wired LANs, the IEEE 802.11 standard was developed as an international standard for WLANs. Generally, the IEEE 802.11 standard was designed to present users with the same interface as an IEEE 802 wired LAN, while allowing data to be transported over a wireless medium.
Although WLANs provide users with increased mobility over wired LANs, the security of communications over a WLAN can vary for reasons that are not present in wired LANs. For instance, an unauthorized station can scan for signals transmitted over the WLAN to obtain information about the WLAN. This type of network intrusion is commonly known as a “war driving” activity.